CandyGrams
by Sanya Kielo
Summary: It's Halloween and Sora's friends decide to surprise him with a gift. Warning: Contains hints of Akuroku


**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I know I'm kind of late but this is for Halloween. And there's some stuff you might need to know before reading the story. **1)** This story is AU.** 2)** The Candy-Gram thing is based off of something we do at our school for Halloween and to raise money. What it is, is that if you 50 cents you can send a bag of candy to someone with a message attached to it. These are usually delivered during 5th hour. **3)** There is hints of Akuroku in here. If you don't like it, just ignore it I guess. That's about it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters used in this story. If I did I would be rich and make a separate shonen-ai version of the game. Yes, I like that stuff. Homophobes, deal with it. I also don't own the Candy-Gram idea. That's my school.

* * *

**Candy-Grams**

Sora Hikari was currently staring at the people standing in the classroom doorway with his jaw dropped. The sight vaguely reminded Tidus of a fish and he immediately turned around in his desk and started betting how long their spiky-haired friend would stay like that with Wakka.

The rest of the 5th hour English class, however, amused themselves by watching Sora. Said boy, meanwhile, just continued to stare not really believing what he was seeing and what he was seeing was three students dressed like they were from the '80's holding numerous bags of candy, too be more specific, Candy-Grams. Candy-Grams that were all for Sora and _maybe _one or two other people not worth mentioning in this story.

"Ummm, Sora Hikari?" A girl asked him, shifting the bags to get a better grip. Sora just nodded dumbly as the girl smiled while she and her comrades made their way over to his desk. They dumped the Candy-Grams on top of his stuff covering his English book and notebook.

"Sorry, again, Mr. Ansem. We'll be on our way now," Mr. Ansem merely nodded at them as they turned and left the room. Sora was still staring at his desk.

"Wow, Sora, looks like you've got yourself a lot of admirers there," Sora frowned at the boy sitting next to him, then slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the boy asked rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot. What else?" Sora cracked a bit of a smile.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot! Besides, you should be happy that you got all those Candy-Grams." The kid stretched his legs out in front of him and folded his arms behind his head.

"You should know better than anyone, Roxas, why I'm so upset." Sora glared at the bags of candy and Sora usually _liked_ candy.

"Come on Sor, it can't-" the lunch bell rang and all the teens ran for the door hoping that if they hurried enough they would get a good place in the lunch line. The sight was actually pretty scary, it was a good thing no one fell or else they might not have been able to get back up again. Some advice? Stay out of a hungry teenager's way.

Sora and Roxas, however, brought their lunch to school and was in no hurry like Tidus and Wakka were to get food. Those two were like wild beasts when it came to lunch.

The two brothers found their usual table, sat down, and started pulling out their meal for the day. Sora waited till their whole group was sitting down before deciding to give them a piece of his mind.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't send each other Candy-Grams this year!" Sora waved his hands in the air. One of which, held a turkey sandwich with lettuce. Lettuce, that rained down on Riku and Kairi, who were on either side of the boy during his outburst.

"We did agree," Selphie chirped before downing half a Mountain Dew. God, no wonder that girl was so hyper.

"We just decided to ignore our deal this year," Axel had made his way over to the table and snuck his arms around Roxas, who then proceeded to remove said hands from his person and growl at Axel to keep his distance. The red headed man simply smiled and stated that he knew Roxas loved him deep down inside and would succumb to his charms eventually.

While Roxas was dealing with his embarrassment Riku asked, "Why are you here anyway Axel? I thought you had 1st lunch shift."

Axel squeezed in next to Roxas (much to Roxas' dislike) and grabbed Demyx's bag of chips.

"Hey!" Demyx protested, "Those are my chips!" Axel just shrugged.

"I told Ms. Ross that I had to use the bathroom and she let me go. Actually, I'm expected back anytime now." Axel glanced at the clock.

"Who cares what time you have to be back. Why did you guys all send me a Candy-Gram?!" Sora whined. Yes, that's right, Sora _whined_.

"What, didn't you like our Candy-Grams?" Kairi asked, eyes widened as if she was scared of a rejection (which she wasn't), but Sora felt his stomach turn with guilt anyway.

"No, of course I liked them! It's just, I didn't get you guys any." The brunet lowered his blue eyes to the table, body sagging.

"That's because we didn't wan't you to get us anything, dingbat," Tidus smiled.

"That's right man. Ya get us something every year. It's about time we get a turn, ya?" Wakka reached over to ruffle Sora's hair.

"But, I still could have gotten you guys something." Sora moped.

"Forget it Sora," commented a soft voice.

"Yeah! What Zexy said!" Demyx flung his arm around the quiet Zexion, surprising the teen and causing him to fall forward, but not hit the table.

"Sora, you do so many nice things for us that this is our way of thanking you," Kairi grinned at him.

"Besides, is it so wrong wanting to make your best friend happy?" Riku smirked and tugged one of the brunet spikes, aquamarine eyes shining with hidden laughter.

Sora grinned at his friend, "No I guess not."

"See now, problem all solved. Now we can spend the rest of this holiday celebrating. I, for one, was planning on dressing up as a pirate and having Roxas be my wench. What say you, Roxy?" Axel grinned.

"What say I?" Everyone watched as Roxas clenched his fist till it turned white. "I say...NO!" He then turned and punched Axel in the jaw. Axel fell backward onto the floor and Roxas stood up and looked down at his admirer. "And for the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Roxas then stormed out of the cafeteria, stopping only to throw his trash away.

Selphie leaned over to look at the fallen boy,"You groped him again didn't you?"

"I can't help it," Axel whined. The bell then rang signaling the end of lunch and everyone headed back to class, taking care to step over the body on the floor. Apparently, Roxas had a very potent punch.

Later that night after Trick-or-Treating (and they actually did both) Sora laid his Candy-Grams out on his bedroom floor. He never did have time to read the notes attached to each bag after lunch. Mr. Ansem, for some reason or other, actually wanted to continue the lesson even though they only had 20 something minutes left before class ended. Really, what was with that guy?

Anyway, Sora had long forgiven his friends for tricking him and now wanted to see what goodies he had gotten. As Sora looked at the tag attached to each bag he noticed that there was a letter on each one in the place where the message from the sender usually went. He crossed his arms and stared at the bags trying to figure out the meaning behind it. Then it clicked.

Sora sat down and arranged and re-arranged the bags trying to figure out what it was they were meant to spell. The brunet vaguely wished that his silver-haired friend was here to help him. Riku was always good at figuring out stuff like this. Sora continued moving bags until - yes! That's it!

Sora couldn't help but grin at the bags before him and their message. It was sweet and yet terribly cheesy. It was also totally something only his friends would do, probably because he had the perfect amount for it. Each friend sent a Candy-Gram and each friend put a single letter as the message and together the Candy-Grams read:

Happy Halloween Sora

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just so ya know, Sora is friends with Organization XIII so if you wan't to believe that they sent some of the Candy-Grams you can, but if you'd like to think otherwise you can go right ahead too. Also, please excuse any mistakes here. I don't have a Beta to check for mistakes. 


End file.
